


STAY

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex, tracker!Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: exhausted today... although i just got up





	STAY

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Stay
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 哥哥有点切黑？
> 
> 作者的话 昨天一时鸡血写得东西，本来是想写PWP的  
> 可是发现写着写着莫名其妙的温情起来了（？都怪我的歌单，谁让你听一直重复Nowadays  
> 有辆非常破的老年人代步🚘 随便看看随便看看  
> 我可能日后在更新的时候可能会写黑的哥哥，我其实一直有点想看崩坏一点的（？）  
> ⬆️我比较垃圾，所以看我的文都还是注意点把<3  
> AO3和SY的基本是不会变的，如果打不开的话我真的没有别的办法了，发private的话你们打不开  
> 实在不好意思，就（ ）这样吧

阅读愉快

 

 

 

烟雾蒙蒙，伦敦再次被阴雨天气所青睐。不到中午，最后一丝晨曦都被层层叠叠的云层给遮掩，淅淅沥沥的雨声随即响起，来往的人群熟练地打开手中的雨伞，顿时间，给整个街道笼罩上一层抑郁潮湿的味道。

Newt再次踏上了伦敦的街道，他前几天才刚刚外出到德国去考察一种神奇动物的生活习性。没有带伞，但是似乎并不重要。走在麻瓜堆当中的他也不好施展魔法，他拉了拉大衣，为了避免冰冷的雨丝进入到温暖的脖颈中，他甚至将衣领给拔高，微耸着肩膀走在雨路之上。

突然，异样而又熟悉的感觉再次从背后降临。Newt知道，他一直都感觉得到，自己身后一直是有人在跟踪的。可是每当他转过头去，那个缥缈的连接就会瞬间断开。这一次也是如此，他再一次假装是不经意回头望去，只能看见与其逆流行走的伞层。他提着箱子在路中央惊奇而又诡异的盯着那堆涌动的人群，他们都是麻瓜，看样子没有一个人有这个能耐去跟随着自己。

他就像是突然之间被全世界抛弃一般。

可是再远点的街头小巷，Newt压根没有办法顺腾摸瓜。他眨了眨眼，能看到雨珠顺着耷拉的头发流落下来，“怎么了，先生？”旁边一位撑着黑伞的女士将伞高举到Newt的头顶之上，她的声音把这个疑惑的青年给吓了一跳。Newt的手指微抽，低下头寻找声源，发现也不过是麻瓜的女性年长者，她周围满是皱纹的眼睛里透露出关心。

Newt望着女性的同时，再一次看了眼人群还有各大巷口的阴影，得到的结论依旧是没有任何东西。他在老妇人关心的眼里勉强挤出了一个善意的微笑，尝试着将心里的疑惑以及惆怅压倒，“谢谢您，女士。我，我没有太大的问题，只是突然想到了一些事情而已。”

老妇人再次带有怜惜的眼神望了眼Newt，“你的脸色有点苍白，先生。可能你会嫌弃我这个爱管闲事的老婆子，你的家住在哪里。先生你得知道这场雨一时半会是停不下来的，还有可能会越下越大……”压根没有丝毫办法拒绝她的好意，Newt只能谎报一个附近的地点跟其慢慢的挪去，并且有些敷衍的回答着她的几个小问题。

在他们转身一起没入雨中的时候，刚刚Newt落眼的箱子深处阴影里卷出了一个人影。他望着渐行渐远的两人，熟练地从怀里摸出了一台LEICA*。十分确认那个金棕色头发的青年不会再次转身，他将其举了起来放在面前，朝着那个方向轻轻地转动起快门。

*LEICA 德国二十世纪初一种相机

 

 

Newt待在自己的箱子里为月痴兽处理好月光收集问题之后，他就开始坐在一堆仪器旁边陷入沉思，即便是Niffler再次钻了出来将他口袋里的几枚加隆给吞了进去都没有加以制止。

这种感觉很奇异，一直有人跟踪你，在阴影里降临，你却没有任何的办法去抓住他幻化的衣角。Newt压根不用多余的思考，跟踪他的人肯定是一个巫师。并且这种不知目的的跟踪似乎长达了十几年，在Newt较小的时候他就能隐隐约约感觉到这种怪异的跟随。

有人在紧盯Scamander家族，这事太过于正常了，难道他们更倾向于去挑Scamander家族里颇为“无用”的次子下手吗？他觉得太过于可笑，如果非要对他的家族做出些什么伤害的话，更需要被长达十几年跟随的人应该是他的哥哥，而不是自己。噢，也有可能，他突然好像想到了什么，突然坐直身来，将脑袋上的护树罗锅给晃倒在衣服上，也有可能他只是一个筹码。

Theseus，他心里默念道这个名字，他是比Newt年长七岁的兄长，倘若将自己放入当做一枚棋子看待的话，这一切似乎都可以说通。Newt一直不肯承认，他对于Theseus那种不是兄弟间爱慕的，隐秘的情感永远荡漾在心里湖底的最深处，伸开的枝节总是酥酥的撩拨着情感和理智的底线；让他开口拖出这些话语太过于困难，没法解脱只能更为作茧自缚，面对直率而又单纯的情感他却选择了退化与逃避。

最近关于傲罗被袭击的报道越来越多，Newt突然想到了这点，他的父母也曾出面在晚餐上提到过这一点；虽然他的兄长准备要成为优秀的首席傲罗，可是这并不代表他被袭击的可能性会减少。他知道他应该去早早的告诉他的哥哥，有人在跟踪他的这个事实——而不是等到十几年之后。

那些错杂的画面闪烁在他的头脑里，所有的一切都在紧紧的揪着他的心脏以及情感，犹豫了再三，起身抓起自己的大衣出去寻找Theseus，他决定将这个事情跟他说清楚。可能就是缘分注定的因素，等到Newt从箱子里支撑起半个身子的时候，他就看到了拿着一本档案在沙发上检阅的Theseus。后者斜坐着且翘着漂亮的二郎腿，从这个角度那精壮且有肌肉的腿部一览无遗；光影巧妙地洒在他的面部，抬眼望向声响处的彼时眼睛抖亮着深邃。

“下午好，Theseus，呃，今天回来的那么早？”New将自己的大衣挂在了一旁，趁着Niffler还没来得及爬出来的同时再一个健步上前将其给锁上。“已经晚上了，Newt。”他淡淡的回答道，眼睛都没有从手中的文物上移开，而摆放在茶几上的红茶杯已经凉透了，上面鎏金的花纹在阴影里跳跃着别样的光。

“噢，已经晚上了吗？”尬笑了两声，用食指再一次摸了下自己的鼻梁，抬眼偷偷瞄了眼依旧认真审阅文章的兄长，另一只握紧拳头背在身后的手心已经沁出了汗液。“Newt，你有什么事想跟我说吗？”Theseus将手中的文件放了下来，抬眼望着面前明显有些手足无措的弟弟。Newt跟他对了一个视线之后就赶忙别开了，被人现场抓住把柄的滋味可不好受，他能感觉到自己的耳根再一次烧灼起来。

没有得到一个准确的回复，Theseus微微的叹了口气，他将圆框金丝眼镜给取了下来，且随意的别在了自己衣服上面。他好笑的靠近自己的弟弟，微微低下身子凑到他的身边问道，“Artemis？”熟悉而又陌生的中间名成功的将这名有些走神的青年给抓了回来，他只是在思考用什么词语来告诉Theseus他所历经的一切，突然放大的脸还有低沉的嗓音无不扰乱了他的心弦。

“我都说了，别叫我那个名字。”Newt感觉到自己的声音快小到连自己都听不清楚了，还含糊不清。可是无论他用什么声调口吻去说话，他的兄长总是能完美的明白他的意思以及背后蕴含的情感。不敢直视，可是他能感觉到自己兄长那带着笑意的眼神，夹杂着稍许的宠溺，“Artemis，你其实是很喜欢这个名字的，不是吗？”

行吧，Newt觉得在这个方面跟自己的兄长争论简直就是搬起石头砸自己的脚。他抿了抿嘴唇，Theseus已经伸出手臂一个熟练的将其给拢在了怀里；温暖的怀抱瞬间让这个心怀鬼胎的Newt炸红了脸，都能感觉到自己低垂着的脑袋都要烧起来了，但是他的兄长似乎并没有发现，而是一边抱着他一边安抚似的用手轻拍着他的后背。

在他的心里我永远只是一个小孩，Newt有些难过的想到，他未曾渴望过自己内心深处那些荒诞的情感能转化为真实，也未曾奢求过自己独处夜晚里那些桃色的梦境能变为实事。感受着Theseus的温暖，他深吸了一口气，“Theseus，你知道被人跟踪的感觉吗？我的意思是，那种跟踪，不知道目的性的跟踪。”

Theseus的身体僵硬了一下，但是很快反应过来了。他拉开了Newt让自己弟弟直视着自己，带有些严肃的问道，“Newt，你所谓的’不知道目的性的跟踪’是什么意思？能用准确的词语跟我描绘一下吗？如果有必要的话，可以申请魔法部的救助。”

“噢，别，”Newt眨了眨眼，天都知道他有些讨厌魔法部，他讨厌跟那些待在冰冷桌子和可笑的打字机面前的办公人员，跟他们聊天简直就要将他给逼上一个死胡同——但是这除了他的兄长，Theseus Scamander。“我感觉没有必要弄得那么大，呃，你知道的，就是这种东西可能我稍加注意还是能将这个家伙给揪出来的，不是吗？但是，唔，我想问的是这种感觉，你也有吗？”

“等下，Artemis，你的意思是你被跟踪了很久，但是你还是没有将这个家伙给揪出来吗？”果然在传播过程中产生了噪音，成功的让他的兄长理解到他话语里的另外一个延伸意思，虽然他这么说也是事实。Newt舔了下自己干燥的嘴唇，点了点头说道，“哦，是的，也不算是，也没有很久，应该不算特别久。”Theseus如同鹰类的眼神让Newt无处安放，也没有很久？亏他能随口胡造出这个说法，长达十几年的跟踪在他的嘴里却遛弯变成了不很久。

“我没有被人跟踪过，Artemis，或许这只是你最近太过于紧张带来的错觉？”Theseus捏了捏他的肩膀，安抚性质的说道，Newt当然知道这个问题如果他回答不好的话，就会暴露出所有的一切，如果他说自己不是错觉，变相的告知这名优秀的傲罗我上一个回答可能有很大概率是假的。但是，他这一次约谈的目的不是掩藏自己内心的疑惑，这真的是让Newt感觉到进退两难。“

“对不起，我骗了你，Theseus，”Newt感觉到自己语速快的自己都有点恍惚，他叹了口气，直视着自己兄长的眼睛说道，“其实我的确是被跟踪了很久，我也不知道，这大概持续多久了，起码也得有十几年了。你知道的，有的时候我还是真的以为是自己的错觉，噢。”他的话语被Theseus一个挑眉给打断了，”大概就是这样。“

”所以所，你是被跟踪了十几年然后一直没有告诉我，也没有上报给父母，魔法部我就更加不指望你会去说了。“Theseus皱起眉头，口吻里掺杂着半是责备半是无奈，”那Artemis，你为什么现在才想到要将这个告诉我，难道是最近这个跟踪者有欲望对你做出什么不好的事情吗？需要我帮你去调查这个吗？“

”调查就，我感觉不需要。他要是对我真的有什么谋划的话，为什么还要等到现在呢？“Newt勉勉强强的笑了起来，想要缓解这过于紧张的氛围，虽然并没有起多大的作用；”我其实，嗯，比较担心的是你，Theseus。“他说出这句话的是，脑袋微微偏开，Theseus注意到隐藏在发丝中间红透了的耳根。

”最近发生了很多傲罗被袭击的事件，我很担心你，Theseus。“他就像是下了很大的决心一般将这句窝心的话给说了出来，”关于那个跟踪者，我感觉，他的目标可能不在我的身上。你知道的，家里更加优秀的人是你，所以，唔，我感觉他可能是想借助我，就像是桥梁或者是棋子，什么其他别的能接近你的筹码。“

Theseus没有说话，在两人之间诡异的沉默他能听到自己的心跳过快，似乎下一秒就能冲破自己的胸膛跑到外面，虽然有些不合时宜，但是他们两个现在的确靠的太近了。他都能感觉到Theseus呼出来的热气扫在自己的面庞上，痒痒的；他想要让自己的眼神不要过于集中在Theseus的脸上，这一切都可以让他像一个小女生一样难以抑制住自己翻涌而出的情感。

他的嘴唇还有他的眉角，他的鼻梁还有他所有的一切，Theseus就是Newt内心柔软深处那个美好而不可及的幻境，他又清楚的知道兄长对他倾注的，所谓的情感和所谓的爱不过是在正常不过的兄弟情义。Newt每每都会责备自己太不切实际，他应该更加注重现实的情感，而不是将所有希望可笑的寄托在那不可能发生的关系上面。他应该，也许，得去尝试着去爱下别人。

”我知道了，你先自己注意好自己，如果有什么不妥的地方立刻跟我说。“Theseus最后用这句话作为结尾，他说完之后松开了Newt，用一种颇为意味深长的眼神看了下自己的弟弟，叹了口气说道，”你不用太担心我，Artemis，对付这些喽啰还是绰绰有余的。现在请允许我先离开这个谈话，我手里的文件还没有处理好。“

Newt如同大梦初醒一般，微微眯起自己的眼睛以及眉头望着自己的兄长，虽然并不知道他刚刚准确的说了什么但是还是能感觉到谈话结束，”知道了，对了，噢，我的意思是你去忙吧。“他将自己手给握紧，露出微笑望着兄长带着漂浮着的文件离开了面前。就像是虚脱了一般，他靠坐在沙发一旁，将脑袋埋在双手之中，许久发出了一声悠长的叹息。

 

 

 

”Niffler？！“Newt拉开了Theseus书房的门，这个地方他是不会踏足涉猎的。从小到大这里都是他哥哥办公和学习的地方，他也有属于自己的书房，可以说是两人是单方面的干涉——他的兄长在他小时候，总是进来给Newt亲自辅导功课。

然而Newt是不会踏入那个充满文墨以及文件气息的房间。而就是刚刚他亲眼看到那只小家伙钻了进去，果然没有什么地方能够阻止它对那些亮闪闪东西的向往。打开门后，他三两下跳到了那个还忙着塞镀金钢笔的小家伙旁边，成功的阻拦住它想要逃跑的道路。真的不知道它这个小混蛋在它进来之前到底还往里面塞了什么，压根不管它的挣扎还有可怜兮兮的眼神，开始抓着它的脚开始上下抖落着。

”我都跟你说了，你不要随便进别人的房间，你怎么就非要这样？你还是想上演上次银行的事件是吗？非要把你窝里的加隆还有宝物给全部清走你才会给我安分一点？“从那个小家伙身上不断掉落昂贵的东西，掉在地毯上发出沉闷的声音。也许是越抖越多，不听话的Niffler成功将Newt给惹的有些烦躁，加大了力度——突然有个东西掉落下来弹了一下，掉到了地毯的外面。在纯木的地板上发出轱辘轱辘滚动的声音，Niffler也扭头带着小眼神盯着他，Newt无奈的扶住了自己额头的一边，将其放在了地上先去捡那个似乎越滚越远的东西。

他在一个书架的底部捡到了那个东西，这东西很熟悉，Newt眯起眼睛端详了几下，发现这正是他小时候送给Theseus的一个生日礼物——很丑的，铜黄色的戒指，曾经他还笑着说要给Theseus以后娶妻的时候给他的妻子带上。他不知道为什么Theseus还保留着这个可笑的东西，一种满足以及欣慰感慢慢的腾上胸口，扶住书架的一层站起身。突然他听到书柜身后发出了一个清脆的响声，Newt警惕了起来瞬间站直身子，紧盯着面前看似没有任何异样的书柜。

Newt有很大的把握，书柜后面是Theseus私人的密室，里面可能会有很多Theseus自己不想告诉别人的东西，这是他的隐私。Niffler好像知道了什么不妥的地方，在Newt微颤的手摸上魔杖底端之前，它已经乖巧的将地上刚刚被抖落出来的东西依稀塞到了自己的腹部里，连滚带爬的跑到了Newt的肩头上。

他控制不住自己的好奇心，不知为何脑海里一直有个声音在呼唤着他，让他这么做，在这个书柜后面肯定是有自己从未见过的东西，也是自己所期待的东西。指尖冰凉，握住魔杖让其感觉到稍许生疼；吞咽了一口口水，最后还是抽出了魔杖熟练的呼唤出显形的咒语。Newt不知道Theseus是否设了别的障碍，但是他一手抓着魔杖一手托着Niffler望着周围变化的场面，得知出Theseus压根就没有意料到会有人涉及和注意到这一点。

所有的东西都按照了原来的地方归位了，这个书房依旧是那个书房，不知为何却让Newt感觉到有种不真实的恍惚感，连迈出一步的力气都像是缥缈虚幻的。按照Theseus的习惯，窗帘都是拉好的，可是在这个房间里这个窗帘是半开，那有些晃眼的光芒反射在房间物品上让Newt感觉到自己的呼吸被捏紧了。

他没有看错，这个房间内挂着的几乎都是照片。黑白的，大小不一的，几乎是密密麻麻的贴满在墙壁上，还有几张刚刚洗出来的贴在半空之中。他不曾知道，原来Theseus是一个如此注重所谓记忆的人，明明这些只有麻瓜才会去做。房间内没有风，那距离Newt最近的照片却在轻微浮动着，似乎在呼唤着他的上前。Newt呼了一口气走上前去，刚伸出手那几张照片就自然而然地飘到了他的手心上，落在最上面的让他瞳孔不由得缩小。

这张照片是远拍，即便是伞群涌动，但是Newt能一眼看到右上角的两人。清楚的辨析出来那个主动接过伞的男子就是自己，即便像素不清晰已经虚化成一团，身边较为矮小的人就是主动撑伞过来的妇人。带着不可置信，他急忙翻着下面的照片，紧接着他发现这些照片都是最近的他，不同姿态的他，就算是他躺在床上熟睡的侧颜都被这些小胶片清楚地记录着。

将那些照片松手，它们又主动飘回了原来的地方，难道？Newt一步一步慢慢的走向那些照片墙上，刚刚站的有些远看不清楚，现在凑近他发现，照片墙上依旧都是他，各种Newt Scamander。它们上面都附着着魔力，只要Newt说出一个年代，一个他的年龄段，它们就会自动整合在一起飘在他的手心之上，厚厚的一叠悬浮着。这种感觉有点奇怪又有点诡异，他发现这些照片几乎可以最早追溯到他五岁的时候，Theseus13岁的时候。这些胶纸应该都很昂贵，但是对于Theseus而言应该从来都不是所谓的问题。

他一路看下去，能看到不少时间段的自己，看到不同表情的自己；有小的时候因为甜品问题哭的上气不接下气的他，有被魔法作业逼到躲进被褥里不想面对的他，有第一天穿上霍格沃茨魔法袍有些小拘谨的他，还有被辞退的时候抱着膝盖在窗边发呆的他，还有……太多了，这简直就是Newt的生活再记录，刚开始的照片拍摄手法都是粗糙且青涩的，到后面的都变得流畅以及清晰。

Newt发现有些照片还贴着小小的纸条，上面那熟悉而又漂亮的字体，根本不用加以思索，肯定是Theseus Scamander写下来的话语。在一张照片上清晰的记录了Newt身边女孩子的名字，具体还清晰到他们大概的地点以及大致的谈话内容，这让Newt感觉到不可思议；当然还有不少那些欺负Newt的小混蛋们，他们的名字都被写得清清楚楚，似乎盯着其中一个孩子王的脸蛋，他似乎想明白了什么——在某天他们都不敢再次来找他的麻烦，几乎是见到Newt就是要绕路走的份……还有其他许多东西，一时之间Newt内心除了惊讶之外他没有办法产生别的想法。

如果这么说的话，Newt感觉到自己的手指在微微颤抖着，从这些拍摄的角度以及方法，再加上这些照片都出现在Theseus的书房密室里，他几乎可以，不，百分之一百的确定那个跟踪他长达十几年的神秘人正是自己的哥哥，Theseus Scamander，跟踪他的目的就是拍摄这些大大小小的照片，而不是他最初所想的那般去利用自己伤害或者威逼Theseus。

”Artemis？“身后传来了熟悉的声音，这一次的确结实的将这个做贼心虚的闯入者给吓了一个大跳，照片都差点从他的手里飞了出去。Niffler已经害怕的缩进了口袋里，这次连看都不敢看。Newt感觉到自己整个人都僵硬了，似乎被定住了一般动弹不得，直到Theseus走上前来他才将脑袋微微的抬起，直视自己的兄长，艰难地说道，”嘿，Theseus。“

Theseus注意到了所有发生的一切，他插着腰叹了口气，想要伸手将这个还没有反应过来的，似乎还处于惊吓状态的弟弟给搂在怀里，可是怕会给他带来深的一层心里打击就作罢了。那只手抬到半空之中又放了下来，这个时候他应该静静地等待他那个心思柔软且细腻的弟弟率先提问，他默默的站在一旁盯着Newt看，这一切都发生的太突然了，很显然Theseus和Newt两人都没有准备好。

”这些，都是我？“Newt问了一个很愚蠢的问题，显然这些都是他，但是不知道为什么他居然想从Theseus的嘴里得到亲口的承认，这像是一个许诺一般。Theseus魔杖一挥，将所有的照片都处理起来了，连Newt手心里的那些都翩翩聚集在半空中；比起Newt他当然知道如何操纵这些在半空中悬浮着的照片，最后它们都被分类成功——不过只是集合成长串的一条。

”是的，都是你。“Theseus说道，”我曾经想去拍摄别的照片，但是我失败了。我感觉这些东西更应该是记录你的一切。“Theseus慢慢的说道，说这些话语的时候他紧紧地盯着他的弟弟，将他面部肌肉的每一个抽扯都记录在心里，Theseus话语里每一个字都在敲打着Newt的耳膜，让他感觉到不真实，这就像是他另外一个荒谬却又异常美好的梦境。

”Artemis，也许你会觉得我很奇怪，是的，这点我并不否认。你之前所说的，长达十几年跟在你后面的人其实就是我，就是你的哥哥，Theseus Scamander。我知道这一切都会让你知道，会让你起疑心，但是我却没有办法控制住自己的爱意通过相机来表达出来。魔法能清楚的记录着这些东西，但是永远只有自己亲手去做，去记录才能更加领会到中间的美好，Artemis。“他说完这句话露出了一个淡淡的笑容，”我知道你很讨厌我，你在躲着我，我也在尽量控制住自己的所有行为举止不会太过于接近去吓到你。但是，也许下面的话说出来会让你感觉到恶心，可能会让你恨我一辈子，但是我知道我再不说可能就没有机会说。“

”我爱你，Artemis。不是你所认为的那种出于亲情的爱，也不是兄弟之间的爱。那是种想要拥有你的爱，想要让你也同样回爱着我的爱，Artemis。“说完，Theseus双手背在身后，但是他的眼睛依旧过分温柔的盯着面前的弟弟。而完全处于震惊状态的Newt不知道说些什么，做些什么比较好，他只能望着面前的Theseus，曾经觉得自己是阿波罗而Theseus是达芙妮，他的爱永远是得不到回应只能石沉大海；但是现在似乎都变得不太一样。

”我可以拥抱你一下吗，Artemis，将这些说出来让我好受多了。“Theseus伸出手发现Newt只是带着浅笑点了下脑袋，踌躇了一下他还是紧紧地搂住了自己的弟弟。这一次出奇的是Newt也紧紧地回搂住了Theseus，他似乎还能感觉到怀里的人在微微的颤抖着，抓着自己后背衣物的手不断地加大力度，似乎生怕下一秒Theseus就会离开他，匆匆的结束这个怀抱。

他们就这么抱着，抱了多久Theseus不知道；着实不想放开面前的人，可惜Newt的手已经从他的背后移到了他胸前的衣物上，似乎在不耐烦的拉扯着。Theseus心里升腾起来一阵苦涩，他知道他所希望所渴望得到的一切不过只是虚无缥缈的幻影。Theseus稍稍松开自己的弟弟，正想要揉揉他的脑袋，继续充当”兄长“的身份来开导Newt的那刹那，他就被揪住了衣襟，下一秒他就吻上了Newt微冷的嘴唇。

Newt的力度出奇的大，抓着衣襟的手因为用力而泛白，但是他怎么也不想松手；用力过猛，将Theseus扯向自己的时候他们的牙齿还磕碰在一起，吃痛让Newt倒吸了一口冷气，可是依旧没有松手。Theseus诧异的盯着面前紧闭着眼睛，眼睫毛在轻微颤抖着的Newt，他的脸已经被绯红给润上，害羞的模样让Theseus心里一软，只听到身下的男孩闷闷的说道，”我也爱你，哥哥。比你爱我还要爱你。“

 

 

 

 

不知道是谁先动的手，不知道是谁先去扯对方衬衣的纽扣，他们纠缠在一起，其中年长者的力度稍大，看起来就像是单方面的压制。Theseus一路亲吻着Newt，亲吻着他的眼眶还有那似乎会舞动的眼睫毛，紧接着就是他的小雀斑，还有他可爱的鼻子——这所有的一切从Newt出生开始，他都像是亲不够一样，他亲吻着Newt的嘴唇，默默接受着他如同一个小野兽一般，用青涩而单纯的啃咬回应着自己的亲吻。

他顺着嘴角亲吻下去，一路吻过Artemis下巴漂亮的弧度，仔细听着他发出来的细碎的呻吟，夹着喘息的声音，他感觉这个场景太过美妙，如果能够记录下来就太好了。不过，他确信以后有的是机会。Newt的眼睛有些迷离的盯着Theseus，他本人不知道的事，他的眼睛永远都包含着星海，沉静的同时却散发着美丽温馨的光辉。鼻尖微红，他微张着被吻到殷红的嘴巴，洁白的牙齿若隐若现，他过于美丽，用麻瓜的物品将其记录下来过于浪费，Theseus如此想到，俯下身抚慰着他的Artemis。

Newt在Theseus富有技巧的亲吻之下，全身的情欲被点燃。迷糊之间，他感觉Theseus的吻如同火花一样，一路带动着他全身上下的情调；Theseus正在啃咬着Newt的锁骨，这有点疼，但是还是可以接受的范围之内，而Theseus的手已经将他的衬衣给打开，露出了略微有些瘦弱的胸膛。这个时候Theseus停了下来，搂住他脖颈的Newt疑惑的眯开了自己的眼睛，只看到Theseus低下自己的脑袋贴在了Newt的胸膛之上。

他能看到Theseus低垂着眼睑，眼睫毛弯曲成一个漂亮的幅度，Theseus的手搂在Newt腰侧两边，他的耳朵靠在Newt胸膛的血肉之上，似乎在听着Newt有点加快但是清晰的心跳声；Newt感觉到如雷鸣一般的心跳在自己的耳边炸响，这种莫名的归属感让他有点鼻酸，甚至想要流下不该出现的眼泪。等他扬起脑袋想要将那些液体流回的时候，Theseus就吻上了他的胸口，这让他一个不留神发出了一声难耐的哼哼声。

Theseus捧着他弟弟小小的胸部，就像是一个饿坏了的孩子一般寻求哺乳，没有理会Newt推搡着他的脑袋，用牙齿细细吮吸啃咬着那颗美丽的果实，让它在自己的嘴舌以及手指的蹂躏摩挲之下开始充血挺立，颜色变得更加漂亮深晕。粗糙的舌苔舔弄过乳晕之时，他可以感觉到Newt微微抬起腰想要扭过身，躲开他的所有一切，可是Theseus这名优秀的傲罗，是不会让其有任何的机会这么做。

他们赤裸相见，Newt的手指微颤着抚摸着他的身躯，就像是端详一件绝美的艺术品一般虔诚以及轻柔。如果说Newt是观赏着美丽，那么Theseus刚好是相反，他更加倾向于将面前这具美好的胴体给玷污拉扯入他内心的肮脏深处。伦敦多雨，少有阳光，再加上Newt喜欢将自己裹的有些严实，就像是内心一般，害怕受到外面的伤害。这所有的一切让他弟弟的身体比别人白的不少，而Theseus的吻，Theseus留在Newt身上的印记明显且漂亮，瘾着情欲的占有。

当他们做好润滑的时候，Newt的身后黏糊糊的一片，因为紧张他紧紧的抓住Theseus刚刚脱下来的衣物，咬着自己的下嘴唇，虽然内心的羞耻不断地充斥着他的心脑，可是他却没有办法将自己的视线从Theseus袖长且漂亮的手指进出自己体内移开。等到要进去之前，Theseus还是俯下身去亲吻了他弟弟那红的可怕的耳根。他知道某几个地方永远都是暴露Newt心里活动的重要地点，他的耳根，他的面颊，还有他的手所做出来的所有小动作。

Theseus高挺的鼻子蹭着Newt的耳朵，带动着不少头发细丝清扫，这痒痒的，让紧张的Newt不由得笑了起来。他笑起来真的很好看，Theseus如此想到，Newt所有的小动作都是如此的单纯，要不然他怎么会用麻瓜才会喜欢用的相机去拍摄记录Newt所有的一切。

他凑到Newt的耳边用他自己都不敢相信的，低沉的声音说道，”我进去了。“这不像是一个预兆，却更像是某一个更深远的情爱允诺。他的顶端在Newt的附近徘徊着，黏腻的触感让Newt的大腿发颤，顶端吐出不少粘液；但是Newt若是没有任何的表态，他是不会如此仓促，急不可耐的进入，占有他的Artemis的一切。

Newt朝他露出了一个细碎漂亮的笑容，就像是水中倒映的月亮被花瓣给轻柔的拨拢开，漾起一层又一层涟漪星光一般虚无漂亮。无需多余的华语，他们彼此了解对方的心思。Theseus扶住自己的挺立慢慢推进到Newt的体内，忍受着他弟弟不断加大力度抓捏着自己肩膀的手，指甲划开皮肤层很疼，但是就是这些疼痛可以清楚的告诉Theseus，这些都不再是他那些隐晦淫糜的梦境，都是真实发生的一切。

在途中，他们换了好几个体位，而似乎他们最喜欢的还是面对面的。在这个体位，Theseus可以看到Newt被他操到发红且散发着热度的脸，可以发现此时此刻沉迷情欲时候的Newt，眼神里是另外一种别样的韵味；他被顶弄到敏感地带的时候，还会咬着牙齿发出细碎高昂的呻吟，眼睛里还夹着泪光看起来可怜极了。他的每一滴眼泪都被Theseus给带走，要么是用亲吻化开，或者是用手给轻柔的抚掉。

他不知道他的Artemis也在悄悄地观察着他，也许是情爱将Newt给填满了，让他有了过多的勇气去正式面对他的兄长。在有规律的律动之中，他在欢爱的海洋里起伏着，紧紧地搂住Theseus似乎是他唯一的办法，那些从他嘴里发出来的甜腻的呻吟是他日后最不愿意承认的存在；他看着那熟悉的面庞，漂亮的线条以及所有的一切，Theseus没有那恼人的雀斑，非常的英俊，是外面不少人的追求爱慕对象，可是现在这所有都是属于他的。一想到这里，Newt压根就控制不住自己微微上扬的嘴角。

第一次的性爱永远是值得铭记的，带有疼痛，快感以及汗液，Theseus最后从Newt的体内退了出来，和Newt的硬起贴着，上下磨蹭着最后一起射了出来。他们搂在一起喘着气，共同享受着高潮带来的余韵。Theseus依旧控制不住自己亲吻着Newt的冲动，他像是想到了什么，然后发出了低低的笑声。Newt不解的扭过头，微微皱着眉头望着自己的兄长，只感觉他支撑起自己的身体亲吻了自己一口，说道，”我觉得你可以研究我一下，我觉得我是一个占有欲极强的神奇生物。我记得麻瓜会让他们的宠物们带上项圈，Artemis。“

”可去你的。“Newt第一次在兄长说出了粗口，他赶忙将被子拉过自己的头顶，不想让他的兄长发现自己炸红了的脸。

 

END


End file.
